


Forever Is Going To Start Tonight

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [192]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, first date fluff, flommy, olicity - Freeform, wilma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: For five years William and Emma have been driving Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy crazy with their flirting. William and Emma are finally going on their first date. What could possibly go wrong?





	Forever Is Going To Start Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> You don't hear from me for weeks and now you're going to get three fics in a week. Today's update wasn't planned but then I learned it was NolaNola's birthday. She requested a William and Emma story. Happy Birthday, NolaNola! It seems appropriate that you are getting a "Wilma" story in honor of your day. I hope you like your present.
> 
> This installment is 160/192. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

 

William parked a block from Emma’s building. His cell rang when he opened his door. He was unsurprised to see his little brother’s picture on his screen.

“Where are you?” Bobby asked before William could even say hello.

“I just parked. I’m getting out of the car now.” His car beeped as his doors locked. “Did you hear that?”

“You can’t be late,” Bobby said urgently. “Da says it’s bad form to be late for a date. This is your first date. You can’t blow it.”

William laughed softly. “I’m not going to be late. I’m literally standing in front of her building.”

“The elevators in her building are slow,” Bobby said.

William was about to enter Emma’s apartment lobby when a passing car honked, drawing his attention. When the car turned at the intersection, William turned back towards the door just as it swung open, hitting him in the nose. He staggered backwards and would’ve fallen off the steps if Emma hadn’t grabbed hold of his arm. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

“Hi,” William said with surprise. He tipped his head back and held the bridge of his nose.

“Hi,” Bobby said.

“I’m not talking to you,” William said to his brother as he rubbed the end of his nose looking for blood. His fingers came away wet.

“Hi,” Emma said with concern. She pulled a tissue from her purse and handed it to him. “You’re bleeding. Is it broken?”

“Is that Emma? Oh my god, you are late. She was standing there waiting for you,” Bobby accused.

William pressed the tissue to his nose and then held out his phone to Emma.

“Hey, Bobby,” Emma said. She smiled as she listened to whatever Bobby was saying to her. “He’s not late. He’s standing right in front of me.” She poked William in the stomach. “I just touched him. He’s not a holo projection.” William rolled his eyes and held out his hand. “Um, your very real, and on-time brother would like to speak with you.”

“Robert,” William said solemnly. “We love you and we’re happy that you’re excited for us, but I’m hanging up on you now and I don’t want you calling or texting either of us until tomorrow.”

Emma’s eyes went wide and she shook her head. “He’ll call at midnight,” she whispered.

“Better yet,” William said quickly before Bobby could register the loophole, “we will call you tomorrow.”

“Together?” Bobby asked hopefully.

“Goodnight, Bobby,” William said disconnecting the call.

The street suddenly felt entirely too quiet for the Glades. Without Bobby chattering in his ear, William became self-conscious that he was on his first date with Emma – a date he’d wanted since the first time he met her when he was eighteen. It had been five years since he first saw Emma chasing Bobby through his dad’s yard. He could remember the day as if it were yesterday. The sun shining off her red hair had made it look like silken flames. She’d been dressed in a SCU track sweat suit and he’d thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen – especially when she’d smiled at him. He couldn’t believe he was starting their first date with a bloody nose.

Emma took hold of his arm. “Should we go to the hospital? Does it feel broken?”

“It’s not broken,” William said. “It’s already stopped bleeding.” He shoved the bloody tissue into his coat pocket and smiled. “I’m ready if you are.”

Emma smiled with relief. She pulled a package of moist towels from her purse and handed him one. “One of the perks of spending time with your siblings.” She took another moist towel and gently wiped his face while he wiped his hands. “Who do you think is more excited about this date? Us, your siblings, or Tommy?”

William crooked his arm and Emma slipped hers through. “That’s a tough one. I know I’m pretty excited, but my siblings might need to be sedated.”

“What about Tommy?”

“Honestly, I think he’s more relieved than excited,” William said. His step-dad was pretty vocal about how much he’d suffered the past five years watching William pine after Emma.

“Do you think two people have ever felt so much pressure to not screw up?” Emma asked as William opened the passenger door for her. “A lot of people have put their eggs in our basket.” Her face scrunched as she finished her sentence. “That sounded less disturbing in my head.”

William laughed. Emma was right. His entire family was already planning their wedding and picking out their china pattern. If things didn’t work out between them, he wouldn’t be the only devastated person in his family. “Don’t worry. If this is a disaster, I’m prepared to fake our relationship at every family dinner, birthday, and holiday until I die.”

“Oh, fake a relationship. A romance writer’s favorite trope. We could fake our relationship until we can’t lie to ourselves anymore and finally admit that we’re madly in love.” Emma’s eyes went wide and then she looked away.

William loved to watch the freckles on Emma’s face connect as she blushed. Emma was a PhD candidate with a weakness for romance novels. It was something she shared with her mom. It was one of many things he found endearing about her. The wind caught a curl and it blew across Emma’s forehead. He gently moved the curl back. “In the fake relationship stories is the couple allowed to kiss?”

Emma tilted her chin up as she leaned forward, pressing herself against him. “Not for a hundred pages.”

“That’s too bad,” William said as he lowered his head closer to Emma’s. “I don’t think I can wait a hundred pages.”

“No?” Emma asked, her eyes on William’s mouth.

“I don’t think I’ll get off page two,” he said, his lips brushing against hers.

Emma rose onto her toes and pressed her lips against his. William wanted nothing more than to crush Emma to his chest and kiss her until they were both desperate to breathe, instead, he couldn’t stop smiling like a fool. He’d never been happier in his life.

Emma traced his bottom lip with her thumb. “It’s kind of hard to kiss you when you’re smiling like that.”

William lowered his forehead to Emma’s and gave her a little shrug. “It’s kind of hard not to smile. Emma Green is kissing me. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for that.”

Emma ran her hands up William’s chest and rested them over his pecs. She looked up at him and said breathily, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for that.”

William took hold of her left hand and pressed it against his heart. “We’re not going to need to fake date.”

Emma rested her forehead against their joined hands. “I don’t think so either.”

William reluctantly stepped away from Emma and gestured to the interior of the car. “Come on, let’s get to dinner. Curtis made us a reservation at The Lamb and The Quill.”

When William had pulled his car into traffic, Emma quickly said, “Was it too eager for me to be downstairs instead of up in my apartment waiting? I mean – I practically broke your nose.”

Emma’s question took him by surprise. He’d been thrilled that she had been on the other side of the door – it was the door connecting with his face he hadn’t appreciated, but it was an accident. He laughed when he realized how ridiculous her question was. “Not as eager as feeling me up on the street,” he said, looking away from the road to see her face.

William wasn’t disappointed when Emma turned in her seat, her mouth agape with mock indignation. “William Jonas Clayton, I did no such thing.”

“Emma Miriam Green, you did so. Not two minutes ago you had your hands all over my chest,” William said, trying to hold onto some false indignation of his own. “What kind of boy do you think I am?”

“I placed my hands on your leather jacket. I most certainly did not feel you up,” Emma said, fighting a smile. “And I know exactly what kind of boy you are.”

“My mistake,” William said with a wink.

At the next light, Emma said, “You never answered my question.”

“Did I think you came off as too eager?” William asked with a laugh.

Emma nodded, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

“I don’t think I’m a good judge. Bobby was crazy to think I could be late for this date.  I was ready to drive over when I woke up this morning. It was all I could do not drive over here three hours ago and sit outside your building,” William admitted. He glanced at Emma, feeling nervous that he shared too much. “Should I have said that?”

Emma’s eyes crinkled when she smiled. “Probably not, but I’m really happy that you did.”

 

The Lamb and The Quill was owned by Felicity’s Chief of Staff, Jerry and his husband Chuck. The restaurant had only been opened for three months, but it was already the most sought-after reservation in town. The inside of the restaurant felt like an old English tavern. The dark wood was polished to a rich shine and reflected the soft candlelight making the room glow. There was a line waiting to get in, but they were immediately shown to their table.

When the hostess had walked away, Emma tapped her foot against William’s. “I’d be more impressed you were able to get us a table if I didn’t know your siblings called them Uncle Jerry and Uncle Chuck,” Emma teased.

William leaned across the table and said, “That’s the problem with this first date. We already know everything about each other. How can I possibly impress you when you know all my secrets?”

“Do you think I know all your secrets?” Emma asked innocently. “I’m sure there’s plenty I don’t know about you.”

William leaned back in his chair trying to decide if she was teasing him.  The waiter appeared and asked for their drink order. William ordered a bottle of Pinot Noir and then returned his attention back to Emma. “You know the true story about my birth. You know that my dad is in a poly relationship. You’ve met both sets of my parents, all my siblings, my cousins, my aunts and uncles. You know where I went to school, what I majored in, and what grade I got in inorganic chemistry. You know my favorite color, food, baseball team, band, and ice cream flavor. You know all about the family businesses. You’ve seen me cry – and vomit. You’ve held my hand while I got stitches and seen me lose my temper.”

“When you put it like that, dating you is going to be really boring,” Emma looked over her shoulder towards the bar, “maybe I should tell the waiter we’d like the check.”

William gently grabbed her wrist. He knew she was joking, but he didn’t want to joke about ending their date before it even started. “Don’t you dare. I’ve waited for this moment for five years.” His hand slid down her arm until he was able to take her hand. “That’s a secret you didn’t know.”

Emma squeezed his hand and smiled. “I only pretended that I didn’t know that one.”

His thumb ran over the back of Emma’s hand. William’s longstanding crush on Emma was his family’s favorite worst kept secret. He wasn’t surprised that Emma knew about his crush, he hadn’t ever been subtle about it. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Emma tucked her chin and smiled. William wondered what memory she was reliving as her features softened and her eyes twinkled. “When I first started working for your parents, I was too afraid to say anything. I needed the job and I didn’t want to get fired when we inevitably broke up. Then I was dating someone. Then you were dating someone. Then we were each dating someone. Somewhere along the way I realized you had become my best friend and it was too scary to risk anything more. I might’ve thought I wasn’t really your type.”

“Not my type?” William had exactly one type and it was Emma Green.

“You dated three art majors in a row – all with purple or blue hair, facial piercings, and tattoos,” Emma said. “What’s a redhead with zero tattoos or piercings to think?”

William had a lot of fun with his exes - Lexi, Fenella, and Sadie. He cared about all three of them, but there was something that was always missing. They had thought so too. All three of them had eventually ended things because he was unable to hide his true feelings for Emma.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Emma asked suspiciously.

“I’m not smiling,” he lied, unable to remove the smile from his face.

Emma tilted her head to the side. “Oh my god, you’re thinking about Fenella’s tongue ring,” she said, playfully tossing her napkin at him.

He caught the napkin in midair. William was starting to wonder if maybe they’d overshared about their exes when they were stuck in the friend zone. “I wasn’t, but I am now.”

Emma snatched her napkin back. “Really? You’re thinking about another woman on our first date.”

William wasn’t worried. He knew what Emma looked like when she was angry and, right now, she was trying her damnedest not to laugh. He trailed his fingers up her forearm. “There’s only one woman I’m thinking about and I’m looking at her.”

Emma covered his hand with hers. “Do you think we waited too long? Is it a bad thing for us to start off knowing each other as well as we do?”

“Maybe it’s not the usual thing to know everything about each other on the first date, but I kind of like that I already know that your favorite color is yellow even though you refuse to wear it because you think it clashes with your hair, and that your favorite food is pasta unless you’re sad and then you can eat your weight in mashed potatoes smothered in butter, or that you scratch your nose when you’re nervous and you practically vibrate when you’re happy.” William’s fingers traced over the palm of her hand. “I already know that you always stop flipping the through the radio stations whenever you hear anything by Justin Timberlake because it makes you think of your dad and you always flip the station when you hear Shiny New because it makes you think of losing your virginity to Drew Needleman and how you’re still annoyed that it was the song that was playing because you think it’s such a cliché. I love that you can recite the original Star Wars movies by heart and that you wore Halloween costumes to our college parties that matched the theme of whatever costume Bobby was wearing – even when it made no sense out of context – just to make him happy.” He linked his fingers with her. “I love that you are the first and last text I receive every day.”

Emma looked at him with wide-eyed wonder. “How could you possibly believe that we’re only on page two of our story?”

He didn’t. He thought they were already on volume two of their story. “Are we past the fake part of our relationship?”

Emma shook her head. “We’re a different romance trope.”

“Okay,” William grinned, “what’s our trope?”

“We’re the slow burning friends to lovers,” she said.

The waiter interrupted their conversation to pour their wine.

 

“What does Curtis have planned for us next?” Emma asked as she took a forkful of the caramel banana pie they were splitting for dessert.

William opened the list Curtis had sent him and sent a copy to Emma’s cell. She retrieved her cell from her purse. “Anything look good to you?”

“Wow, are we supposed to do all twenty?” she asked.

“He wanted to give us options,” William explained.  “Karaoke?”

“I don’t sing,” Emma said.

That was also something he knew about her. She was a dreadful singer. He found it endearing. “There’s a new exhibit on dark matter at the Natural History Museum.”

“I went with Bobby last week,” she said apologetically. “A meteor shower viewing party at Sandpiper Beach?”

“That could be fun,” William said as he took a forkful of pie. “There’s a poetry reading by Otis Meyers at the Glades Community Center.”

“We saw him our senior year at SCU,” Emma said. “Remember, you came with me because I broke up with Anderson and you used his ticket?”

William wrinkled his nose. Anderson was his least favorite of her exes. He’d been very effective at pushing William’s buttons. “I haven’t thought of Anderson in years. He was such a pretentious asshole.”

“He was very pretty to look at it,” Emma said, “and he never complained about how much time I spent with your family.”

“He was arrogant and acted like he was better than everyone else,” William said. “Bobby didn’t like him either.”

“He believed in that whole law of attraction thing - if he behaved like a billionaire, he’d become a billionaire,” Emma said with a roll of her eyes. “I think poor Anderson forgot that I was an employee of the Quoaklyns - not their daughter. I think he thought there’d be more lavish events where he’d get to hang out with billionaires who could help him get rich.”

“Why are we talking about Anderson?” William asked. He couldn’t remember how they got on the topic.

“Otis –“

“Meyers, right.” William said as he remembered how they fell into the Anderson rabbit hole. “Let’s forget poetry tonight. There’s live music at Grundy’s.”

“We could take a walk on The Promenade.”

William laughed at Curtis’ final suggestion, “We can go to a roller derby in Pennytown.”

“We can pay the bill and go back to your place,” Emma said, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

William put his fork down. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Emma said. “We can do Curtis’ list another time.”

William’s head whipped around as he looked for their waiter. Once he spotted him, he held up a finger and said, “Check, please.”

 

William and Emma tumbled into his loft when he leaned back against his front door. He’d been too intent on the feel of Emma’s tongue sliding against his own to remember that he’d opened the door. He landed on his back with Emma cradled in his arms. “Are you all right?” he asked.

Emma burst into laughter. She dropped her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

William stretched his leg and pushed his front door closed. “When I pictured you having your way with me, it wasn’t on the floor by the front door.” Emma only laughed harder. He rolled them until he was looking down into Emma’s warm brown eyes.

Emma caressed his cheek. “You’ve imagined me having my with you?”

“From the moment I met you,” he said, leaning into her hand, “but we always manage to control ourselves until we made it to the sofa or the bedroom.”

She smiled and lifted her head for a gentle kiss. Emma nuzzled his nose. “We did agree that we’re both eager.”

“We should give ourselves credit for actually going to dinner,” William said. “I think we showed remarkable restraint.”

“Yay, us,” Emma said enthusiastically.

“We can do better than this floor,” William said sitting up. “I even made the bed this morning.”

Emma’s lashes fluttered and she breathily asked, “How high is your thread count?” She covered her face and groaned, “That sounded sexier in my head.”

“Everything you say is sexy.” He held out his hand, “Let’s count the thread count together.” William winced.

“Sounded sexier in your head?” Emma teased as he pulled her to her feet.

“It’s looking like sexy talk isn’t our thing,” William said as they walked hand and hand to his bedroom.

“That’s okay, I think other sexy things will be our – thing,” Emma said, her hands running over his bureau as she scanned the photographs on display.

“That sounds promising,” William said as they stepped into his room. He let go of her hand to light the candles he’d left out on his nightstand and dresser. He wanted to their first night together to be perfect. Leila Thompson’s sultry voice filled William’s room once he opened his music app. “This okay?”

Emma looked up in confusion. He held a finger up like he was pointing to the music. Her face relaxed and she smiled. “Yeah, it’s nice. I like her.”

William held out his hand and Emma took it. He twirled her into his arms and they began to sway in front of the windows. The magnitude of what they were about to do sat heavily on him. One time with Emma was never going to be enough. If they crossed this line, there would be no going back. He knew Emma was it for him. She was his future. He’d often wondered if they’d always been hesitant to take the first step because they both recognized once they did, there would never be anyone else. “We don’t have to do this tonight?” he said as they slowly turned.

“Second thoughts?” she asked.

“No,” he said. “I don’t want to rush you.”

“Am I rushing you? Do you want to wait?” Emma asked with a gentle smile.

“You’re it for me, you know that, right?” William asked.

“You’re it for me too,” Emma responded. “I’m not changing my mind. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Thank god,” William said before kissing her.

Emma backed William up until the back of his legs bumped against his bed. He sat down on the edge of his bed and Emma stepped between his legs. His hands trailed up the outside of her legs and rested against her waist. Emma’s hands carded through his hair. “I love your hair,” she said softly.

“Yeah?” he asked smiling up at her.

Emma nodded as her fingers lightly scratched his scalp. “I love the color. It’s softer than I thought it’d be.”

William pressed gently on Emma’s hips and she placed her knees on either side of his thighs. She lowered herself onto his lap, her hands caressing the sides of his face, down his neck until they rested on his pecs. She tugged on his shirt and he lifted his arms over his head. Emma pulled his shirt over his head and gently pressed against his chest until he laid back onto his bed. Her face lit up with a smile as she stared at his bare torso. He shivered when her fingers trailed down his chest to his abs. She giggled. William arched a brow in silent question. “God, you’re pretty. How are you even real?” Emma asked.

William ran his hands up the top of her thighs and squeezed. “I was thinking the same about you.” Emma lifted her top over her head revealing a white satin bra with a small pink rosebud. He hesitantly reached out and his finger landed on the rose. Her breath hitched and William looked up to find her watching him. “I want to touch you.” She took his hands and placed them over her breasts. Emma was perfect in his hands. He squeezed her gently before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. “You’re beautiful,” he said as his hands moved up and down her sides.

“Will,” Emma said before she covered his mouth with her own. Wanting nothing between them, he rose to his feet with Emma in his arms. He slowly lowered her until her feet touched the ground and he broke their kiss.

Emma unbuttoned his jeans, but her fingers lingered on his zipper. She looked up at him and he could see the words she wanted to say in her eyes. He didn’t care that it was their first time or that people would think that it was too soon for declarations or promises. All that mattered was Emma standing in front of him and that she was looking at him like he was the only thing in the universe that mattered. “I love you, Emma.”

Emma’s whole face was transformed by her smile. She took a step back and slowly lowered her jeans. She kicked them away. “I love you, William.”

He pushed his own jeans down his legs and shook them free of his ankles before he took Emma into his arms and kissed her. She was warm pressed up against him as her hands moved over his back and down to his butt. She gave it a firm squeeze over his boxer briefs. Her tongue licked at his bottom lip and he deepened their kiss. Emma moaned into his mouth and William’s plans to take it slow abandoned him. He lifted her until her legs were wrapped around his waist. He lowered them onto his bed and their heads knocked together.

“Ow,” Emma said, rubbing her head.

“Are you okay?” William asked, rubbing his own forehead. He shifted his weight and Emma let out a little squeal.

“You’re on my hair,” she said, trying to pull her hair free from where his elbow was resting on it.

“Sorry,” he said sitting up at the same time Emma tried to. Their heads knocked together again.

“Oh my god, we’re bad at this,” Emma said as she tentatively touched his forehead. “I think you’re going to have bruise.”

“We are not bad at this,” William said adamantly. He pressed his lips to Emma’s and lowered them back down onto the bed. Her arms and legs wrapped around his body and he lost himself to the sensations of Emma touching him.

Emma went stiff beneath him and her arms and legs dropped to the bed. William broke their kiss. “What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

Emma pointed up and the song that was playing finally registered – it was Shiny New. “Shit,” he said rolling off her and falling onto the floor. He hadn’t realized how close he was to the edge of his bed.

“Are you okay?” Emma said looking over the edge of the bed.

He scrambled off the floor to turn off the radio. The room went silent. “Em?” He crawled back across the bed and laid down beside her. “Sorry about that.”

Emma giggled and put her hand over her mouth. “It’s okay,” she said reaching for him. “I’m worried that tonight has been more dangerous for you than a Team Arrow mission.”

William laughed. “This always went a lot smoother in my head.”

“Not as much head trauma in your fantasies,” she said through her laughter.

William ran his fingers through Emma’s hair. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” she said, resting her head on his chest. “We can keep each other awake to monitor our concussions.”

“We’re never telling anyone about tonight, right?” William asked. He could only imagine what their friends would say about the comedy of errors that their first date had been. He didn’t want anyone telling them that the universe was sending them a message.

Emma lifted her head to look at him. “About us inflicting grievous bodily harm against each other?” She put her head back on his chest but maintained eye contact. “We’re taking this story to the grave.”

“Do you want to watch a movie?” William asked, reaching for his remote.

“Why? Do you want to watch a movie?” Emma asked.

“Not really,” he admitted.

“Me neither,” she said. “I was hoping we’d be a lot more naked by now.”

“Do you think that’s safe? We might end up with broken bones,” he teased.

Emma shifted until she was straddling his waist. “I’m willing to risk it if you are.”

“Maybe I should get the first aid kit out of the bathroom – just to be safe,” he said as his fingers trailed along her bra straps.

“Are you nervous?” Emma asked.

William took her hands. “A little, are you?”

Emma shrugged. “Not about the sex – we’re going to figure that out.”

“You’re nervous about us,” he said with understanding. This wasn’t a first date where you decided whether you were compatible and if you wanted to see each other again. They already knew they were compatible. Their brains were trying to catch up to where their hearts had been for years.

“We’re Wilma, what’s there to be nervous about?” Emma smiled at Felicity and Tommy’s nickname for them.

William cradled her hands against his chest. “What if we take this one day at a time? Let’s be in this moment and not worry about tomorrow until tomorrow. We’ll figure us out, together.”

Emma let out a slow breath. “I’d like that. After tonight, we’ll have forever to figure us out.”

“Forever,” William placed a hand on the back of Emma’s neck and guided her towards him until their lips were millimeters apart, “I like the sound of that.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since my last update. Thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> There will still be an update on the thirty-first.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged and always welcomed.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
